


Tony Stark is a Panty Thrower

by mckennaraye



Series: Just the Three of Us [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, How Do I Tag, M/M, and partial nudity, i hope this isn't too ooc, let's make irontasertricks a thing okay?, there will be underwear, what exactly am i doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckennaraye/pseuds/mckennaraye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story continues with flirting, confusion, and the realization that there will definitely be a "next time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark is a Panty Thrower

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, the first part of this became a lot more popular than I ever thought it would be. If you're one of the ones who read it, I can't thank you enough! This is a series I know I'll have a lot of fun with.

The plus side of sleeping with Tony Stark was that you got to spend time in his undoubtedly awesome crib. And Darcy wouldn’t use the word “crib” to describe just any house.

Tony had already gotten out of bed and gone to the kitchen for something or another, and Loki was probably taking a shower. Normally, she would join him for some fun times, but she was really loving how comfortable Stark’s bed was. Seriously, she was starting to wonder if this bed was sent from the heavens. If that made her lazy, then she would proudly accept the title of “lazy”.

Her curiosity over what Tony was doing was what got Darcy out of bed. She wanted to slip something on, but her clothes were nowhere to be found. At least, they weren’t anywhere in the bedroom. Had Loki been up to his usual tricks? She ended up rummaging through Tony’s drawer and walking out of the room wearing nothing but one of his tees.

She found Tony in the kitchen searching through the fridge. He glanced up and waved at Darcy with a smile.

She looked at him, noticed something, and started giggling.

Tony closed the fridge and turned to her. “What’s so funny?”

“Well, you’re wearing pants without a shirt, and I’m wearing a shirt without pants. It’s the same, but opposite.”

Tony looked down at his indeed shirtless chest and nodded. “Can’t say that you’re wrong. And the Black Sabbath shirt kinda works for you, by the way.”

“Speaking of clothes, do you know where I could find mine?”

Tony returned to the refrigerator. “Check the workshop.”

So, he took her to his workshop? There were definitely worse places to get naked.

Darcy returned from collecting her clothes with her dress and undies folded over her arm. She held up the purple panties and asked, “Do you have any explanation for why these were dangling off of some robot?”

Tony smirked. “If I recall correctly, I was pretty eager to get you out of your clothes. But I don’t throw underwear around like that.”

Darcy shook her head. “It had to be you. I would have just dropped them on the ground, and Loki prefers to make clothes disappear. So, the only logical explanation is that Tony Stark is a panty thrower.”

“Well, when you use logic like that—wait, did you say _panty thrower_?” Tony spun around, not quite believing what he’d heard.

“You heard me,” she said, amused by Tony’s reaction. “You tossed my clothes around the room, so therefore you are a panty thrower.”

She wasn’t sure where all this flirtiness was coming from. It had to be the whole “I’ve been sleeping with a god and a billionaire” thing, because normally, Darcy was not this brave. Tasering a strange man in the middle of the desert, she could do. Having flirty banter with Tony Stark? Never in her wildest dreams.

“Just because I got a little enthusiastic this one time does not make me a panty thrower.”

She rocked forward on her feet. “Well, you’ll have to prove that next time.”

It was almost surprising how easy it was to say “next time”.

If Tony found anything unusual about her statement, he didn’t say so. He pulled a square box out of the fridge.

“It’s getting close to eleven, so I’m having brunch. Is frozen pizza okay?”

Darcy smiled. “You think I would ever turn down pizza?”

She slipped on the panties and took a seat at the kitchen table. Tony was trying to get the plastic wrap off the pizza when Loki walked in.

He was the only fully dressed one in the room, and his hair was still damp from the shower. He saw Tony struggling with the pizza and sat down next to Darcy.

Loki, the one she’d been maybe-kinda-dating for the last month. Also, the one who had happily let Tony join them last night. She couldn’t help but feel like there was a purpose for them falling in bed like this. And there was her little crush on Tony that had never gone away even when she and Loki were together…

They only had a threesome, damn it. There was no reason for her to be overthinking things so much. Unless there was a reason.

But just what were the feelings going on between them?

It was when Tony put the pizza in the microwave that Darcy blurted out, “What are we?”

Loki looked confused, but Tony caught on.

“You want us to have the ‘defining our relationship’ talk?”

Darcy stuttered, trying to get her words right. “It- it’s just that we’ve been getting along so well and it seems that we all really like each other and I don’t know what this is, but I want more of it.” There was a pause. “I really hope this doesn’t sound silly, but this thing…can we keep this thing going?”

A smile slowly grew on Loki’s face. “Of course.”

“That’s okay; I knew it couldn’t—you’re fine with this?” Darcy’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Loki took her hand. “You have made me very happy these past weeks, and Stark…” He turned to look at Tony. “You are a very attractive man. If you’re willing to join Darcy and me in anything, you may.”

Tony blinked. “Is that an official invitation? Because usually, two people like you asking me to be in a long-term threesome only happens in my dreams…” He pinched himself on the arm and winced at the pain. “That hurt and you’re still sitting there, so I’m assuming this is real.”

Darcy laughed. This was going much better than she had expected.

“I only have two questions,” Tony continued. “One, are we going to make this public now? Not that I’m not into this, because I’m _very_ into this, believe me—but the media’s going to have a field day if I step out with the former number one supervillain and a SHIELD worker half my age.”

“Loki’s somewhere in his thousands, so I really don’t think about age differences,” Darcy answered. “And Loki? Well, it’ll probably take some convincing to get people to understand that he’s fine now. But we can keep this between us until we’re ready.” She smiled. “Besides, I still haven’t told my parents that I have a boyfriend. Who knows how she’d react to me having two!”

Tony sat down with the pair. “So, this is happening? Us?”

Loki nodded. “Just the three of us, Stark. And before you ask your second question, you should check the microwave before our pizza burns.”

.

.

Tony didn’t remember his second question until the pizza was long gone. He pointed at Loki, sitting on the couch in between the playboy and the lab assistant.

“I heard from Darcy that you can make people’s clothes disappear. Is this true?”

The god laughed. “So that was your pressing question? Yes, I can. Easily.”

“So…” Tony thought over the possibilities. “You could be in a room full of fully clothed people, snap your fingers, and _bam_ —instant nudity?”

“Yes, I could.”

Tony grinned. “You should come to more of my parties, then.”


End file.
